Feliz cumpleaños, dobe
by Neko Andersen Beilschmidt
Summary: Naruto eta de cumpleaños pero parece nadie acordarse de él, llegada la noche recibira el mejor regalo que haya podido soñar


Es un oneshot por el cumple de Naru-chan nn Espero que les guste!!! Iba a hacer uno para el cumpleaños de Sasuke pero ya paso XD Así que lo hago para mi solcito Naru-chan y para una amiga que cumplió años hace tres semanas!!! Feliz cumple Yani XD!!

Ahora ya me callo, aquí el fic.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Feliz cumpleaños, dobe**

Pues si, aquella mañana era en la cual cumplía sus ya bien merecidos 18 años y cabe decir que a esa edad tenia un cuerpo de infarto. Un cabello tan sedoso y rubio como los rayos del sol, que si bien no estaban muy cortos pero tampoco le llegaba ni al hombro. Uno hermoso par de zafiros y tres aun simpáticas marquitas en el rostro a cada lado de sus mejillas. Ni que decir de su cuerpo, si bien entrenaba mucho pero sus músculos no rayaban en la obsesión de un físico culturista, ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños, lo justo para alguien de su edad.

Y su ropa, puede que no haya cambiado mucho pero era lo que mejor le quedaba (mejor les aclaro que llevaba la ropa de Shippuuden y punto XD)

Y bien, la mañana había comenzado tan tranquila que era demasiado extraño para el rubio, normalmente llegaba alguien cuyo nombre no quería acordarse en aquel momento pero les daré pistas, tiene el cabello plateado para un lado, uno de sus ojitos no se ve y siempre esta leyendo su inseparable librito pervertido, ¿adivinaron? Pues espero que si.

Normalmente, esa personita se tomaba el arduo trabajo de despertarlo, en especial cuando es su cumpleaños porque le gustaba darle sustos de infarto de buena mañana. Y si no era aquella persona, era su sensei favorito, Iruka, quien después de estar media hora tocando a la puerta lo saludaba normalmente preguntando si vio a cierta persona que antes no quise mencionar y deseándole un feliz cumpleaños dándole su regalo.

Pero no, aquella mañana no había habido nada de eso, ni un feliz cumpleaños, ni un susto de infarto, ni siquiera alguien había tocado a su puerta, definitivamente aquel día había comenzado extraño.

Se vistió sin muchas ganas después de darse un largo baño, y cuando digo largo me refiero justamente a eso, no fueron cinco minutos sino más o menos tres cuartos de hora, considerando quien es él podría tomarse como algo no muy bueno.

Después de desayunar su siempre preferida comida, ramen, se alisto para salir al puente donde tendría que encontrarse con sus compañeros de equipo y su sensei, el irresponsable.

Sin mucho apuro se dirigió al lugar de encuentro, no debió haber tardado mas de quince minutos y al llegar ahí vio a los tres en ronda diciendo cosas que el no escuchaba por la lejanía. Y tratando de no ser notado se acerco a ellos, ya vería que le estaban ocultando.

-**Ooh, Naruto**-saludo Sai mirándole con su siempre característica sonrisa sin sentimientos y alzando la mano. Su sensei le imito y Sakura también, definitivamente algo le estaban escondiendo. Ya vería que estaban tramando.

-**Ohayo minna**-saludo él restándole importancia, ¿seria que se habrían olvidado de su cumpleaños? Aun no había escuchado nada... ¿tal vez le tendrían una sorpresa? Dejo sus cavilaciones para centrarse en lo que su sensei tenia que decir era sobre la misión.

-**Bueno... la misión de hoy consiste en...** –y después de eso Naruto se había desconectado, ¿es que de verdad se habían olvidado de su cumpleaños? Lo único que había entendido era que la misión seria de guardaespaldas de no se quien de no se donde.

Luego de eso simplemente siguió a los demás, que aunque él no lo notara, le miraban atentamente vigilando sus movimientos y las facciones de su cara. Definitivamente las sospechas de Naruto eran muy bien fundadas.

Llegaron cerca de un río, el sonido de una cascada se los hacia saber, Kakashi les había ordenado esperar a que llegara su objetivo, la persona que se suponía debían proteger. Habrán esperado alrededor de una hora cuando una caravana de caballos en los cuales montaban dos personas en los de adelante y una sola en el del medio y en la de atrás. Surgió inmediatamente la duda ¿Quiénes serian?

-**Em... supongo que ustedes son a quienes debemos proteger**-dijo Kakashi estando el grupo frente a ellos.

-**Iie** (no)-dice quien cabalgaba el caballo delantero-**Es él**-dicen señalando quien iba en el medio-**Se lo encargamos Kakashi-sensei**-dijo el encapuchado sacándose la capucha descubriendo todos que era Temari.

-**¿Temari-san?**-nombró Naruto con algo de curiosidad y confusión-**Em... ¿Kankuro?**-llamo. Él que iba en el caballo de atrás levanto la mano y se quito la capucha-**Eto... ¿Gaara?**-llamo nuevamente y esta vez fue quien cabalgaba con Temari quien alzo la mano, entonces ¿Quién era el desconocido sin presentar? Quien estaba en el del medio.

-**Bien, Kakashi-sensei, se lo encargamos, espero que llegue bien**-dijo la chica desmontando su caballo-**Nee, Gaara, yo me regreso a Suna... no dejes que Sai te intimide de nuevo**-le dijo la chica mientras su hermano gruñía y se sonrojaba, su hermana a veces podía hablar de mas cuando no era necesario. Una risita se escucho de Sakura, era algo muy conocido que Sai "acosaba" normalmente a Gaara cuando iba a Konoha.

-**Bien, chicos vamos de regreso a Konoha, debemos llegar antes del anochecer**-ordeno Kakashi comenzando a caminar, la de la Arena se fue en dirección contraria, por la cual habían venido ellos y desapareció. Lo que no sabían es que apenas supo que se perdió de vista de ellos dio la media vuelta y se encamino a Konoha.

Mientras los demás iban a un paso medianamente rápido. Parecía que llegarían apenas anocheciese. Y así fue. El sol ya se había puesto hacia unos minutos y la entrada de Konoha ya se divisaba. En todo el trayecto Sai no le había dado ni un respiro a Gaara, el pelirrojo quería encerrarlo en un ataúd de arena y matarlo para que se callara de una vez, ¿no podía dejarlo en paz aunque fuese una sola vez? Naruto había estado todo el viaje divagando en sus pensamientos ajeno a la mirada insistente del encapuchado misterioso.

-**Bien, hasta aquí llega nuestra misión, Sakura, Sai, Naruto, ustedes pueden irse, me encargar de llevarlos a la torre de la Hokage**-informo Kakashi.

-**Ya era hora, al fin podré descansar**-dijo aliviada la kunoichi sonriendo. Pero Sai hubiese estado encantado de seguir al pepliplateado a la torre de la Hokage si eso significaba más tiempo con Gaa-chan.

Naruto no estaba de humor, ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiesen olvidado de su cumpleaños?

Y después de despedirse rápidamente de sus compañeros se fue a su casa y se tiro en la cama sin ganas. Y tampoco pudo dejar de pensar en porque tanto misterio con el encapuchado, verdaderamente le había intrigado, mas el porque ocultaban su identidad. Mmm... Ya lo descubriría también.

Y después de un rato mas rompiéndose la cabeza intentando adivinar el porque de un día tan raro como aquel, en el que nadie, y cuando digo nadie hablo en serio, se había acordado de que ese día era su cumpleaños decidió echarse una siestecita.

Lo que lo despertó de aquel agradable sueño en el que Sasuke la hacia "cositas" malas y que se sentían realimente bien (XD) y es que ya estaba completamente seguro de que estaba enamorado de ese teme que jamás le había dejado en paz burlándose de él pero que de igual forma le protegía cuando era necesario, fue alguien tocándole el hombro y moviéndolo ligeramente mas un "Levántate, Naruto", la voz parecía ser de una chica, ¿Sakura-chan?

-**Iie **_(no)_**, ¡Quiero dormiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir!**-dijo alargando la i logrando que la chica comenzara a zamarrearlo como si de un peluche se tratase

-**¡Despierta, maldita sea Narutooooooo!**-grito la chica logrando que Naruto además de despierto estuviera mareado como nunca en su vida.

-**Sakura-chan...** –murmuro él ya repuesto de su pequeño trauma, sentado en la cama tranquilo mientras veía como la chica revolvía su armario buscando algo que no sabia diciendo cosas como "No, esto no le queda bien" "A ver, ¡¿hay algo que no sea naranja maldita sea?!" y cosas similares sacando todo lo que había en el armario de Naruto hasta que decidió algo que este no sabia.

-**A ver, Naruto ponte esto y esto y esto, no me repliques, ¡¡te doy cinco minutos para que te cambies o veras mi puño!!**-amenazo la muchacha incluyendo un fondo de fuego tras ella, Naruto no tuvo opción, su compañera cuando quería algo, lo conseguía. Y sin mas salio de la habitación y dejo a la chica hay sola tomando lo que ella le había dado, entro al baño y se encerró en él, pronto escucho a la chica quejarse nuevamente de quien sabe que.

Fue a los cinco segundos de cerrar la puerta que vio que le había dado la chica, juraba que no sabia que tenia eso en el armario, era una camisa negra que seguramente fuese Iruka quien la compro, no él. Un pantalón de muchos bolsillos naranja que en el dobladillo se hacia un frunce y tenia unos cordones. Era un conjunto sencillo, tal vez el pantalón si sabia que lo tenia pero nunca lo usaba.

Sin hacerse esperar se dio una ducha rápida y se cambio, al salir Sakura estaba sonriente mirándolo. Había hecho una buena elección después de todo, sencillamente Naruto se veía divino, era cosa simplemente de hacerle usar ropa que le quedara y no siempre lo mismo.

-**Bien, Naruto, solo falta...** –murmuro y termino la frase para si misma mientras le colocaba una cadena que había traído ella misma al pantalón y unas muñequeras con el símbolo del clan Uzumaki en ellas-**Nee, es un regalo y tienes que usarlo**-dijo Sakura.

-**Gracias Sakura-chan**-murmuro el rubio mirando las muñequeras, eran negras y en el centro tenían su símbolo. Así que no era que se había olvidado de su cumpleaños...

-**Bien, es hora de irnos, vamos Naruto o llegaremos tarde**-dijo la kunoichi.

-**¿Tarde? ¿A donde?**-pregunto el rubio siguiendo a su compañera después de cerrar todo en su casa y agarrar las llaves.

-**Ya lo veras**-respondió Sakura guiñándole un ojo y siguieron, estaban cerca de la mansión Uchiha, eso era extraño-**Mmm... Era... ¿en la Uchiha o Hyuuga?**-murmuro la chica haciendo que Naruto atase algunos cabos sueltos, la razón de una misión que durase tanto como lo había durado, la extraña aparición de los hermanos Sabaku no, y el porque Sakura-chan lo había casi obligado a vestirse de esa forma no había duda... entraron en la mansión Uchiha, todo estaba en penumbras pero de un momento a otro un haz de luz cegó a los recién llegados y un grito retumbo entre las paredes.

-**¡¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!!!**-habían gritado los presentes, todos aquellos shinobis que habían sido sus amigos y hacia mas de una semana que no veía por tantas misiones, sus senseis de la academia o simplemente quienes había conocido. Todos estaban allí pero claro, solamente alguien faltaba.

-**¿Are?**-murmuro aun perplejo, no se lo podía creer, bueno, sinceramente pensaba algo parecido pero era aun mejor de lo que hubiese imaginado. Y él pensando en que todos se habían olvidado de su cumpleaños, lo habían estado planeando.

Fue entonces que noto a alguien mientras que Iruka le deseaba un feliz cumpleaños acercándosele a él y entregándole un pequeño paquete que aconsejo abriera luego, vio al encapuchado que habían protegido al venir a Konoha, ¿que tendría el que hacer allí? Ya lo averiguaría luego, de momento tenia una noche larga por delante, muy larga.

-**Nee, Naruto**-le llamo su sensei en todo de complicidad. Naruto no tuvo mas que ir hacia él-**Esto es para ti pero ábrelo luego, ¿si?**-dijo entregándole una caja al igual que Iruka, ¿se habrían puesto de acuerdo?

-**Esta bien, sensei**-dijo y se lo guardo en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón junto con él de Iruka, aunque la curiosidad le matase por dentro le habían aconsejado que aun no lo abriera así que haría caso.

La fiesta fue algo que el rubio no olvidaría jamás, juntando las locuras que había hecho con Kiba como cantar en el karaoke con un Shino medio borracho hasta ver como Sai casi le hacia un stripteas a un Gaara completamente rojo de la furia y la vergüenza, y digo casi porque Kankuro tuvo que alejar al pelinegro de su hermano antes de que este decidiera matarlo.

Otras locuras que también involucraban alcohol fue la mesa de juegos XD, en la cual Tsunade estaba tomando a más no poder junto con Jiraiya y algunos jounin, como Kakashi. Pero claro, a Tsunade mucho no le importaba perder y el jueguito no debería estarlo jugando, ¿adivinen que jugaban? Al strippocker. Tsunade perdía como en la guerra (XD) Claro que en un momento del juego fue Iruka quien lo interrumpió llevándose a Kakashi de la oreja con cara de molestia, parecía que el jounin había hecho enojar a su koi (Pareja) (XD)

-**Nee, Sakura-chan, ¿ese que esta bailando mambo es Gai?**-pregunto Naruto sentado en una mesa mirando el escenario a un par de personas con corte de tazón.

-**Ay dioses... también esta Lee... pero él no esta borracho, que vergüenza**-dijo afligida la kunoichi-**No me digan que va a cantar Neji, jujuju su familia morirá de risa**-agrego a los segundos de ver como Neji se subía al escenario y tomaba el micrófono que estaba en manos de Shino.

-**Ya se lo que deben estar pensando y no es eso, no cantare**- un ahhhhhhh se escucho por todo el salón-**Si, ya se pero para ver humillaciones ya tenemos a Gai y a Lee**-agrego haciendo que varios rieran-**Esto es solo para presentar a alguien... creo que querrás saber quien es esta persona Naruto, no te creas que no te vi, le tuviste el ojo puesto toda la noche**-Naruto enrojeció como tomate-**No, Sakura, no te miraba a ti**-nuevo estallido de risas-**Bueno... sube de una vez, vine a hacer presentaciones no comedia**-volvió a decir haciendo que todos mirasen a quien subía al escenario, puede que algunos ya supieran quien es, pero también había otros que tenían la misma curiosidad que él rubio, un encapuchado pero ahora veía algo mas, una mascara anbu ¿Quién era?

-**Bien, ni se como comenzar esto, puede que ya me hayan reconocido, excepto la borracha de Tsunade que no sabe ni donde esta sentada ni con quien esta jugando ni que esta haciendo en este lugar**-comenzó-**Mmm... Tal vez pudiese hacer esto fácil pero veamos Naruto si adivinas quien soy**-reto a lo que al rubio le brillo la mirada, adoraba los retos-**Tal vez te acuerdes de mi... al menos es lo que espero, ya que tu cerebro no siempre funciono muy bien**-siguió haciendo que algunos riesen ante el comentario-**Aunque puedo admitir que a veces parecía que teníamos un enlace mental para saber lo que el otro estaba pensando, puedo asegurarte que tu cabeza siempre pensaba en ramen**-Naruto estaba molesto pero a la vez quería reír, aunque... aun no descubría quien era-**Y veamos, ¿ya sabes quien soy o te doy mas pistas?**-pregunto con arrogancia.

-**Aun no lo se**-dijo molesto inflando los cachetes-**Esas pistas son muy vagas**-

-**¿En serio? Porque creo que todo el salón ya sabe quien soy**-dijo haciendo que Naruto notase que todos le miraban-**Te daré la ultima pista, usuratonkachi**-murmuro, Naruto abrió grandes los ojos, solo había una persona que le llamaba así... ¿pero era posible?-**Adivinaste, ¿cierto?**-

-**¿Sasuke?**-llamo algo dudoso mientras el encapuchado se sacaba la capucha y dejaba solo la mascara bajando del escenario acercándose a Naruto-**Masaka** (No puede ser)-musito viendo como se sacaba la mascara estando ya frente a él-**Sasuke**-nombro con asombro.

-**Te tardaste, Naruto**-dijo el sonriendo, pero no con esas sonrisas arrogantes, mas bien parecía una de felicidad. Y sin esperárselo en lo mas mínimo tuvo que recibir a un Naruto que le abrazo del cuello fuertemente lanzándosele literalmente desde la silla en la cual estaba sentado. Y tampoco espero para rodearle con los brazos-**Feliz cumpleaños, dobe**-le murmuro al oído mientras un estallido de aplausos, gritos, y silbidos no se hacían esperar.

-**Sasuke**-murmuro entre sollozo y sollozo, verdaderamente verlo ahí era el mejor regalo que pudiesen hacerle.

-**Ya deja de llorar, estoy aquí baka**-siguió diciéndole mientras hacia que el abrazo fuera más fuerte.

-**Lo se...** –musito él separándose de él por unos instantes-**¡¡No puedo creer que hayas vuelto así como así!!**-grito molesto aun con lagrimas.

-**Naruto, ¿que querías?, ¿que viniera montado en un corcel blanco con un ramo de flores? Me parece que si hubiese hecho eso tu mismo me hubieras echado de Konoha**-dijo en su defensa mientras que la mayoría seguía mirándolos.

-**¡¡No me refiero a eso!!**- dijo aun gritando.

-**Dobe, mejor cálmate... no creo que puedas convencer a alguien llorando y gritando frustrado**-agrego.

-**¡¡Baka!!**-volvió a gritar.

-**Me estas haciendo desear no haber vuelto, ¿sabes?**-murmuro algo frustrado él mismo.

-**Ya se pero no entiendo nada, ¿por que no me podían decir simplemente que habías vuelto y ahorrarnos todo el misterio?**-pregunto aun molesto mirando a su sensei que inmediatamente viro la mirada a otro lado al igual que Iruka y muchos otros que se pusieron a silbar distraídamente.

-**Era sorpresa y yo se los pedí**-respondió tranquilamente mientras se sentaba en donde anteriormente había estado Naruto, frente a la barra.

-**Demo... ¿Por qué regresaste?**-pregunto parándose frente a Sasuke.

-**Si quieres te lo deletreo pero pensé que había quedado claro**-respondió parándose de la silla y abrazando nuevamente a Naruto-**Porque te quiero dobe**-le susurro mientras que con una mano tomaba el mentón del rubio notando como se había puesto a llorar de nuevo y rozando sus labios para unirlos segundos mas tarde y besarle delicadamente hasta que Naruto respondió.

-**Yo también te quiero Sasuke**-murmuro al terminarse aquel beso abrazándose a Sasuke y dejando que su cabeza reposara sobre el pecho del pelinegro.

-**Bien, ¡¡es hora de los regalos!!**-grito el sensei con el micrófono en mano logrando que hubiera interferencia y que todos se taparan los oídos.

-**¡¡Kakashi!!**-le habían gritado la nueva parejita.

-**Vamos, tendrán todo el tiempo del mundo después para hacer lo que quieran**-dijo pícaramente, Naruto enrojeció como tomate mientras que Sasuke le miro de manera muy fea a su antiguo sensei, siempre arruinaba los mejores momentos.

-**Nee... Naruto... ya puede abrir el regalo que te di**-le dijo su sensei, el castaño.

-**Hai**-contesto sacando de uno de sus bolsillos el paquete que le había dado el castaño, era una cajita no muy grande cubierta con un papel con imágenes de tazones de ramen, saco la envoltura y abrió la caja-**Arigatou Iruka-sensei**-dijo abrazándolo, en el interior de la caja había dos collares, uno con el símbolo del clan Uzumaki y otro con el símbolo del clan Uchiha.

-**Ya sabes para que te lo regale**-dijo sonriendo.

-**El mío también puedes abrirlo**-dijo feliz Kakashi, Iruka no tenia un muy buen presentimiento de todo eso.

-**Eto... ¿y si mejor espero?**-pregunto Naruto, el también tenia un mal presentimiento.

-**Pero ya abriste el de Iru-chan...** –

-**Esta bien, esta bien**-dijo Naruto, y desenvolvió el otro paquete, su cara debe de haber pasado por todos los colores habidos y por haber.

-**Sabia que le gustaría**-dijo burlonamente mientras era Sasuke quien evitaba que Naruto se desmayara de la vergüenza de ver ese regalo.

-**¡¡¡¡Eres un pervertido!!!!**-grito Naruto. Sasuke miro el contenido de la caja.

-**Con que eso era, debí suponerlo**-murmuro Sasuke abrazando por detrás al rubio-**Pero no creo que sea Naruto quien lo use**-agrego haciendo que el rubio le mirase de manera muy fea, dentro de la caja se veía una caja de condones con sabor a ramen (Oo) (XD) y un pote de lubricante.

-**¿Que quisiste decir con eso Uchiha?**-siseo molesto.

-**Me parece que me entendiste perfectamente**-

-**¡¡Eres igual que Kakashi!!!**-le grito molesto mientras viraba la cabeza frustrado, ¿no podían por una vez en su vida dejarle disfrutar los momentos importantes?

-**No, soy mucho mejor**-le murmuro al oído logrando que un nuevo sonrojo se apoderase de su rostro.

-**Baka**-volvió a murmurar y continuo con los regalos de los demás, algunos le habían regalado algo que si quería mucho, vales de ramen para el Ichiraku, otros le habían regalado ropa entre las cuales había un pantalón de cuero negro junto con un látigo, ni que imaginan la cara que puso el kitsune cuando Jiraiya le dio eso uuU, cosas parecidas, pero sabia que nada se comparaba con el regalo que ya había recibido.

-**Aun falta el mío, mi kitsune** (forma cariñosa para llamar a Naruto, significaría zorro o zorrito nn)-volvió a murmurarle al oído, no lo había soltado en toda la noche y ahora, que todos se estaban despidiendo no iba a soltarlo.

-**¿Tu también?**-pregunto, estaba mas que feliz de que estuviera con él, pero que también le hubiera preparado un regalo lo hacia inmensamente feliz.

-**Aja**-asintió, y lo llevo agarrado de la mano al balcón de la mansión, que daba a un hermoso patio, seguramente Sasuke tendría buenos recuerdos de esa casa-**Digamos que es algo que me he pensado mucho, aunque decir mucho es muy poco... es algo a lo cual espero que respondas si**-hablo mirando el cielo estrellado y la inmensa luna que se veía en el oscuro cielo nocturno.

-**¿Sasuke?**-pregunto el rubio algo confundido, desde que estaban ahí le había apretado fuertemente la mano como si algo le mantuviese nervioso, ¿Qué seria lo que querría decirle?

-**Naruto... tú... ¿quieres casarte conmigo?**-pregunto mirándole fijamente a los ojos mientras del bolsillo se sacaba una pequeña cajita envuelta en seda negra.

-**Sasuke**-nombro con sorpresa y clara confusión, aunque el corazón le hubiera dado un vuelco de alegría, no se lo podía creer, ¡¡Sasuke le estaba proponiendo matrimonio!!-**Si, si, si, si, si, si**-había comenzado a decir abrazando por el cuello a Sasuke fuertemente, mientras innumerables lagrimas de felicidad salían de su ojos surcando su rostro.

-**Mi kitsune**-murmuro Sasuke abrazándolo también.

-**Te amo, Sasuke**-susurro.

-**Yo también te amo, Naruto**-correspondió besándolo en los labios con ternura, transmitiéndole sus sentimientos. Separándose simplemente para mirarse a los ojos y sonreír sinceramente.

Si que ese cumpleaños había sido el mejor de su vida.

F**i**n

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Shi, aquí termina y a mi me encanto escribirlo, amo el Sasunaru nwn y espero que les haya gustado mi "pequeño" honesto dedicado al cumple de Naru-chan!!!!

Sayonara!!!!

Dejen review onegai!!!!


End file.
